New Beginnings
by TigresaAmante07
Summary: Bruce and Selina finally let go and begin a new life
1. Chapter 1

**New Beginnings**

**Bruce and Selina finally let go and begin a new life**

The sun was effulgently shining in the sky. There was barley any clouds in the blue sky. The sun's rays bounced of the waves of the ocean while the waves went back and forth with washing away grains of sands into the ocean.

Walking upon the wet sand, Bruce and Selina held hands tightly intertwining their fingers and enjoying the summer air. Selina had her dark brown soft hair up in a tight pony tail wearing a light blue summer dress, with Martha Wayne's pearls around her neck, and held her flats in her hands. Bruce had his coffee colored wavy hair flowing with the light summer breeze, wearing a dark blue button down with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows with a white under shirt and khaki shorts. They felt the sand enter between their toes every step they made, leaving foot prints in the sand.

After a short while Selina stopped and let go of Bruce's hand. "Selina, what's wrong?"

"Nothing Handsome I just wanted to do something." She moved a little up so the water wouldn't touch where she was. She crouched down to the sand making the bottom of her dress graze the sand and then entered her finger through the sand and she started to something.

Bruce watched closely as to what she was doing. He turned watching the waves to make sure they wouldn't connect with what she was doing and wash it away but knew that the water would reach the sand... _Is she drawing?... _Bruce thought. He paid more attention as to what she was doing and she was drawing. He saw lines that were pointed, like ears and connected with a slight hill in the middle. _Is she drawing a cat?... _He couldn't see with her blocking the view, so he waited until she was done.

She got up and swiped her dress. She turned around to Bruce and smiled. She got out of his way and went to his side and hugged his arm.

Bruce looked at the sand and saw that she drew a cat with her name under it. He looked at her puzzled and lifted an eyebrow. "What's this about Selina?"

"I've wanted to let go of the past. Ever since we've been in Italy together I keep looking back and couldn't let go of what I've done. So my way of finally letting it letting go is letting the ocean take my symbol of catwoman and who Selina Kyle was away."

He looked at her and saw that she was staring at it intensely. He lifted her chin and kissed her on her perfectly shaped lips. He broke it and stepped away and crouched next to her cat. He drew the bat symbol and wrote his name. "Well if you can let go so can I. if we ever try to look back at want haunts us we'll be there for each other. I will no longer be and can be Batman. Along with the playboy billionaire everyone once knew will no longer be a part of me. I'll just be a man with a woman who can finally live his life how he should've lived long ago." He looked back at her and smiled truthfully. He saw the love in her and knew she was finally ready to make her past sins leave her.

He kissed her and held her head with hand. She kissed back with the same passion. He moved his lips to peck her cheeks and felt tears leaving her eyes. The once headstrong, girl with a bulwark protecting her emotions, making sure she wouldn't look weak against her enemies knowing they would use it against her was crying in his arms. He knew he was the only one that broke her wall and knew she was the only one for him. He kissed her tears again and then her forehead. He laid his chin on her head wrapping his arms around her protectively. As water came and washed over their feet, it reached the two figures and washed them away.

Bruce moved his eyes to the side and saw that the two drawings no longer existed. He pulled back from her, "Selina, our past will no longer haunt us make us who we are and Im willing to make a new life, a new beginning with you, if you're willing to as well."

"Bruce what are you saying."

"I'm saying Selina Kyle. Will you be there for me when I look back?" he crouched down and pulled out a small velvet box opening it showing her a ring with a beautiful diamond in the middle shaped as a rose, "Will you marry me?"

She spread her lips into a wide smile, "Yes, yes Bruce Wayne I'll be there."

He stood up and pulled the ring out of the box. She gave him her left hand, letting him put the ring on her. Once he did she greedy kissed her lips, framing her face and holding her tight. He pulled away to gather air back into his lungs before kissing her again but she stopped him before he could.

"Handsome I also have something to tell you…" She was smiling with one of the happiest and loving face he's ever seen from her and eyes that were glassy. He had a questionable look. "I'm pregnant."

As soon as she spoke those two words he couldn't help but left her up and twirl her around. She held onto his shoulders while laughing. He put her down and kissed her, "I love you Selina. I love more than any man has ever loved a woman."

"I know," she teased "And I love you." She placed her lips over his once more.

**Note: So this idea came to me when I was in English and I zoned out and we were learning about a sonnet with the ocean washing away a man's lovers name away and the idea came to me with somewhat of that idea but instead I wanted it to be about Bruce and Selina putting their past behind them. Hakuna Matata! So hoped you guys like it and I was thinking that I can continue this which I might but I don't know, maybe if some of you want it to, unless I want to for the hell of it. So please review **


	2. Chapter 2

Bruce had his back against the headboard watching his new fiancé sleep. He couldn't contain the happiness or the excitement he was filled with, he was getting married to a women he loved and she returned that love. He was going to have a baby and continue the legacy of the Wayne family. But he also couldn't sleep with his constant worry of someone or something that was going to take everything away from him. He sighed and looked at Selina's peaceful slumbering face.

Bruce moved to get off the bed. He grabbed his boxers and black pajama pants that were on the floor and donned them on. He walked through the door down the hall way to the living room that had a dark brown three seat couch, that Selina and him sat together in watching TV or took a nap on, the one seat couch that only Alfred used when he came by, the flat screen TV on the wall with a wooden cabinet table underneath. He looked at the living room imagining child play toys everywhere, and smiled. He walked to the kitchen and began to make coffee. As the coffee was being made he walked to the study and grabbed his laptop. He decided to start to search things about pregnancy and what women can and can't do during their nine months.

Selina blinked her eyes open on the pillow to see an empty spot where see expected to see either a slumbering Bruce or a smiling handsome Bruce looking at her, but saw neither. She turned around and saw that it was eleven o clock. Selina groaned and wanted to go back to sleep, until she felt an uneasy urge to throw up. She quickly grabbed her clothes and ran to the bathroom. She slammed the bathroom door and threw up in the toilet, holding her slightly bigger stomach. She heard foot falls coming towards. She then heard a knock on the door, "Selina?"

"It's alright handsome…" She threw up again then lifted up her head, "just…some…," She really hated this part of pregnancy, "morning sickness." Once she was finally done she donned on her clothes and brushed her teeth. She opened the door to a worried looking Bruce.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Bruce. It happens." She walked passed him to the kitchen, smelling the sweet scent of coffee in the morning "Make any food?"she teased.

"We both know I'm not qualified to make anything other than coffee but you can't have that so you can have some tea, water, or orange juice." He followed her.

She sat down and twisted her chair to face him and sighed. She then pouted at him, "it wouldn't hurt to cook something your fiancé and growing unborn child."

He came up to her wrapped his arms around her and kissed her nose and pulled back, "No it would probably kill you both."

She laughed, "Now Mr. Wayne that's not true. I've seen you try to cook all you need is help and not let your focus go away from the food." She turned the chair around so that her back was facing him now. She saw the laptop and raised the top. The screen came alive with a small icon of Selina and Bruce together and next to it had the word password and a bar to put it in. "Hmmmm. Now what could be your password?"

His chin was on her shoulder and he whispered, "You'll never know," and kissed her neck and walked away to the sink to wash the dishes.

"Could it be… hmmmm…oh I know" she typed the letters in to spell _Kyle29Wayne39._ After five seconds of waiting to see if it was right it opened to the desktop. "Seems like I was right," Selina smiled smugly. Selina dragged the mouse to internet icon and a page with pregnancy information came up. "Well someone is becoming a responsible daddy." She looked up at him to see him just smiling at her.

"Doesn't hurt to be informed," he shrugged.

"No I guess not." She shrugged back and scrolled down the page. "I can't have alcohol, that was obvious. But… Ugh.. coffee, sushi, or eggs. Well this is just pure torture. Good thing you can't cook otherwise you would kill your kid with eggs. But I can eat fish for this brat in my stomach, helps improve the brain although highly doubt it since he has you as a father." She looked up to see his facial expression. He grinned widely at her taking in her complement. "Yes Wayne you may be smart but this kid may have psychological problems saying his parents wore costumes around a city one dressed as a bat and one as a cat." She teased at him.

He laughed, which Selina was so glad to hear because she loved it when he laughed and loved it even more knowing it was a true laugh and not a fake one. "I can't help be notice you keep using the pronoun 'he' do you know something I don't because I don't think we can tell 6 weeks in or do you believe 'it' will be a he?" He then looked at her and told her, " And don't self yourself sort Selina you are smart as well, saying you are a clever cunning, can't forget sexy," He saw a look on her saying _continue on_, "thief there was, saying you got away with a lot and escaped jail when you were sixteen. So 'it' will have great traits from 'its' beautiful smart mother and me which could be horrible with a mix like us."

"Awww aren't you sweet." She said sarcastically. "You're getting softer on me Wayne. And here I thought I was going to have my personality change with all these hormones." She teased and started to grin. "And Yes I have a feeling; he is going to be a he." Her smile was smug.

"Seems like we just have to wait and see. But if you think that we have to start thinking of names."

"Eventually. Hey I'm in the mood for some orange juice. Can you get me some?" She blinked her eyes and smiled sweetly at him to get her way.

" Only if you make breakfast," he smirked at her.

She sighed, "You sure know how to ruin a girl's laziness, Wayne."

* * *

><p>As afternoon came Bruce and Selina went lunch enjoying seafood in a restaurant near a river. After their enjoyable lunch they went to the doctors for their check up for the baby. They walked together holding hands to the room they were told to go to. Once they finally reached the room they saw her doctor looking over papers. Doctor Allen was a gorgeous looking doctor which Selina loved, since it made Bruce jealous trying to stand the guy up. Doctor Allen was young, smart and had stunning blue eyes with flowing brown hair.<p>

"Good evening Miss. Kyle, Mr. Wayne. How are you today?" Allen looked up from his paper and smiled mostly at Selina.

"Great so far." Bruce replied for both of them, making Selina smile inside.

"Well change into the gown and I'll be right back." Without another word he left.

"Tell me again, why we don't have a woman that can check the baby and down there." He gave her a questionable pointed look. Her only response was a smile and a kiss while she started to strip.

Once the doctor came back Selina was one the seat with the gown on. Allen set up the ultrasound and rubbed the gel on Selina's stomach.

As soon as he was done, "Well Miss. Kyle looks like your all fine and the babies are healthy."

She sighed in relief but then she realized the doctor said 'babies' meaning more than one. Her eyes widen, "Wait Doctor Allen did you say babies?"

"Why yes Selina. You are having twins."

Selina was speechless with her mouth wide open and Bruce was beaming, holding her hand tightly. "You mean that I have two growing children inside my stomach? And that I have to pop them out of me in seven months?!"

**Notes: I hope you like this chapter and please tell me what you did or didn't like and where can I improve besides grammar because I know that from my family and English teacher. Please review and I know I updated it and this chapter wasn't put up because I thought I updated it with the new chapter but I didn't. remember i'm a newbie to this site making my own stoies so yea, i'll end up doing stupid things. But anyway Review please. I would love to see some! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm having Twins," she couldn't believe it. She has been repeating this over and over ever since they left the room. Every time Bruce spoke she didn't hear him, she was in her own world where she couldn't comprehend hat just happen. She kept thinking Allen was lying. _But he couldn't have I saw two children on the ultrasound screen. I saw two small peanut sized children that growing in my body._ She didn't want to tell that she felt like she wasn't ready to take care of two children, she would have been fine with one, since there would have been only one depending on her, only one to protect. But now she was going to have to that are going to need her, depend on her, need protection from her. Could she do that? She could barley be selfless and protect Bruce from Bane… _no don't think about that. We are done with the past. Moving forward. _But could she, will she be able to love these two children and be there for them? _These two children that are a mix of genes from a thief and a vigilante_. Selina could only think of why was she happy at first when she told him she was pregnant. She could only wonder why she didn't prevent this from happening if she knew that she could barely take care of a crippled when he is always pushing his limits. He didn't even what to go through surgery for his knees after how many times have she told him. _What was I thinking? No one has ever depended on me .I couldn't care for Jen and I won't be able to take care of infants. Jen was probably the closest thing to a child in my life that followed me and where did that lead her… prostitution…like me…thievery…like me… How can I raise two children to adults if I'm probably the worst role model there is? And most likely the worst parent to come. Oh god. _

Bruce tried to get her attention but he didn't know how._ Is she happy? _He didn't know what to think with a face that was unreadable and her eyes looked like she wasn't even paying attention to the outside word.

Bruce finally decided to make a move when they got in the elevator. He pulled her close and kissed her hard. Selina finally snapped out of her current state and opened her eyes widely but then pulled him closer with her hands and responded to his kiss. Bruce slightly pulled away and placed his forehead on hers, "Selina aren't you happy that we are going to have two children?"

"I don't know what to think Bruce. What if I'm not ready for this, ready to be a mother of two. I would have been fine with one that way I could learn and be ready for the next if I ever wanted another but now…" She sighed, "Now there are two small people who are going to look up to me. Two that are going to depend on me every step of the way. Two that are going to need my protection from the dangers outside. I'm probably the worst person they can have as role model or mother. I don't want them to follow me and be like me."

"Selina," he kissed the tip of her nose," you're not in this alone. They will have a father to be there for them as well. You're not the only one who's going to protect them. And Selina look at me. Don't exactly have the best past for them to look at either. I mean I beat up people, was a playboy, and wasn't the best business man in conferences." She smiled. "I know that you only had a mother that loved you and your sister. I know that your dad killed himself. But I won't leave my family behind. You guys are the first priority to my life and I'll be there for these two and you. We will learn how to raise the children together. And plus we have Alfred just in case." He smiled once she laughed at his last sentence.

"Always counting on the poor British man?"

"Well he said he'd never give up on me," he smiled and shrugged. "And plus he would love to treat his grandchildren with sugar and love."

Selina continued to smile, "oh great hyper children to deal with once we get them back from Alfred," she said sarcastically.

He kissed her again and the elevator doors opened. They walked outside together holding each other's hands. As they finally got to the car Bruce opened her door and kissed her knuckles. "So polite."

Once he finally stepped in the car and started the car he asked, "She do feel better about having twins and raising them with me?"

"Knowing your there for me Handsome, I do." She looked at her silver and rose cut diamond ring, then at him to see his eyes looking at her. She kissed his lips, "Thank you. And I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for. It's a fear that many parents have. Alfred had the same fear with me when my parents die. He didn't know what to do with a depressed child who thought he lost everything in the world."

"But you came out to be pretty will, besides dressing as a bat at night." She teased and he chuckled.

Once they finally got to their penthouse building Bruce and Selina decided to have lunch and invited Alfred to tell him the big news.

Selina was preparing chicken sandwiches, with French fries and a side salad. But along with her plate she made a baked potato. "Well now I'm going to feel fat."

Bruce heard her down the down and laughed. "Well you are eating for three."

"Not helping _Brucey!"_

He walked to the kitchen and had a grin on his face. "I'm sorry."

"No you're not." She turned her back on him.

He grabbed his arms around her waist and kissed her neck. He brushed her hair out of the way and brought his lips to her ear, "Your right, I'm not."

She shivered in response, which pleased Bruce, but Alfred was coming soon and she wouldn't let this get carried away. "What time is Alfred coming again?"

"He said he'd be here by 1:30."

She looked at the clock and saw it was 1:05. She left everything prepared and the potato was ready so she left it in the oven so it wouldn't be cold. She then turned around in his arms; _maybe we can get a little carried away. _She looked up and Bruce saw her eyes that looked devious. She smiled and framed his face and kissed him hard and fast. Bruce responded back and moved his hands to her hips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss.

"Bedroom?"

"If you can make it there with your fat cow."

"You're not fat and we can," he picked her up, but continued to kiss her.

As he moved to the bedroom and moved his lips away from her mouth she spoke, heavily breathing, "We have to do this fast."

As their breaths calmed down and they started to get dressed again, the door bell rand. "Huh 1:30 sharp," Bruce said and he looked at the clock.

Once he was about to reach for the door knob, "Wait," Selina walked up to him and fixed his hair and button down. He had it all buttoned up but she opened it all the way so it was loose and could see the white short underneath. She then grabbed his colon and sprayed it on him. He smiled as she fixed and once she was done he kissed her.

"Thank you," and he walked out. As he left Selina to finish getting ready he answered the door and saw it was the white haired old British man, Alfred.

His old friend and ex-butler was smiling and holding flowers in his hand. He opened the door and smiled back at Alfred. "Good afternoon, Master Wayne."

"Good afternoon Alfred," he didn't care the Alfred called him 'Master Wayne' still even after the many times he told him not to. Alfred just replied it was a habit and would stop eventually. Bruce hugged the old man.

"Where is the loving Ms. Selina?" Alfred spoke as they walked inside towards the living room.

"In the bedroom fixing up, thought she wasn't pretty enough just yet."

"Making up lies I see Handsome."She walked down the hall towards the two and smiled up at Alfred. "Hi Alfred," she hugged him. Alfred handed her the roses and lilies which she accepted .

"And how are you two faring today?"

"Great Alfred." Bruce couldn't help his excitement. Selina rolled her eyes and smirked.

"What is going on?"

Bruce and Selina looked at each other to determine if they should him now or later. "Might as well tell the poor guy saying you ruined it with your excitement," Selina teased. Bruce brought her close by wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Well first off Selina and I are getting married and we also are having twins."

Alfred couldn't help but have tears in his eyes. "I'm so bloody happy for your two. When did all this happen."

"Well he proposed a week ago and I told him I was pregnant the same day. We found out we were having twins like two hours ago. And we of course would love you to be part of this small family by being their grandfather."

Alfred was so happy for the two and for them wanting him to be a part of the family made Alfred cry even more. "I can't believe. " He hugged the both of them.

"Handsome can we eat because this girl and her rugrats are hungry."

They all laughed and went to the kitchen were Selina and Bruce brought all the food out to the balcony table and started to eat. "I can't believe you are finally living and you are getting a family Master Wayne." Bruce could only smile at his friend. "And you questioned me for trying to set you up with a jewel thief when you went for her yourself." Selina laughed at Bruce and kissed him.

**Notes: I intended for this chapter to be a little sadder but I'm not a fan of writing sadness so I didn't do that. Plus I get enough sadness from most stories I read in books that make me cry. Like character death especially when it's your favorite character. But anyway, Please review and tell me what you did and didn't like. Plus next chapter is names, tell me some name suggestions because I'm sort of iffy on my own names. Plus will it be two boys? Two girls? Or a mix? Please review. **


	4. Chapter 4

Time flew by and Selina was in her fifth month of pregnancy, showing more of her baby bump than before with more pains of aching feet and an aching back.

She was on a yoga matt stretching but realized she wasn't as flexible as before since she had two children growing in her stomach everyday making it harder to do things she was able to do before, like touching her toes. She was listening to soothing clam songs while trying to reach her feet. "Damn it pregnancy." As she gave up on her feet she continued with yoga positions.

Bruce walked into the house with bags of food and decided to watch Selina instead of making his presentence known. He looked at her appearance admiring how beautiful it was with a messy pony tail, a loose baggy shirt, which might be his, and black sweat pants.

"I know your there handsome," Selina said while standing up then bending half her body until her hands reach the floor.

"I know. Just watching my beautiful fiancée." Bruce started to walk toward the kitchen to put the food anyway.

"Cliché Bruce." She stood up straight again and stretched to hand up toward the ceiling and connecting them making a point. Then she lifted her left leg and bent it and placed her foot as high as she could on her thigh. "Get everything I asked for?"

"Yes dear. And does it hurt to be cliché sometimes?"

"Yes because I don't want to be a cliché couple."

"I guess I bought flowers for nothing then," Bruce murmured.

"What was that?" She turned her head slightly watching him and lifted her brow. Then she looked back at the wall. She placed her leg down and brought her arms down. Then she sat in a criss cross position and stretched her hands as far as she could on the matt.

"Nothing." Bruce put the flowers in a vase with water and continued placing the foods in the pantry and the fridge.

As Bruce finally finished he sat behind Selina. She sat up and straightened her back. "How long have you been doing yoga today?"

"Well, when you left I was drawing but about five minutes later, I decided to do some so I guess forty five minutes. I would have stopped if we had food to eat but we didn't and then someone was taking forever at the grocery. Did you buy my cheese?" She turned her head and smiled.

Bruce chuckled and smiled back at her, "Well I'm sorry dear since you gave me a list of like fifty items, and I wouldn't have to buy so much if you didn't eat it all."

"That's so not my fault, I'm eating for three and I have cravings. I wouldn't be eating so much if you didn't get me pregnant. Now can you get me some cheese and crackers?" She said while bending her head back and looked at his face. She saw her favorite happy, shining hazel eyes and she put on a pouting face.

"Yes lazy," Bruce smiled at her knowing that he if continued treating her like this how is he going to be with a baby girl if one or both of those kids are girls. He kissed her cheek and got up. He grabbed a block of mozzarella cheese and was about to grab crackers when her heard her speak.

"Handsome can you get me bread instead?"

Bruce went for the bread and grabbed a plastic plate and a knife. He came back to Selina giving her the plate of bread and cheese and the knife. As she saw the food, her crimson lips widen. She cut the bread and cheese and stares to indulge I n the sweet tasting food. Bruce went back behind her and was about to take a piece of cheese and bread when she sled the plate out of his reach. He gave her a questioning look when she turned her head. "Sorry handsome only enough for three," She smirked. "But my back has been killing me. Maybe if you message my back you can have some."

Bruce could only smile and place his hands on her back and started to message her back. She gave him a small read of cheese and he continued.

As Bruce continued to give her a message he spoke, "Selina, we should think of names since you are now five months in and we will be learning their gender soon."

Selina leaned her back into his chest and looked up at him. "Well since I think they are boys let's start with boy names, which would be horrible saying that would be three boys and me." chuckled and moved in hands down to her aching lower back. She gave him a bigger piece of cheese.

"Well it I would be in big trouble with three girls since I probably would never say no and all of you would get your way. And then I have to keep all the boys off my girls." Selina laughed.

"Okay Handsome, but for boys we have to keep all the slutty girls off them saying they would be the sons of ex- playboy Bruce Wayne. But anyway I like the name Travis." She saw his face looking down at her with his intense eyes. "How about Travis Thomas Wayne?"

"As much as I love you trying to incorporate my father's name I don't like the flow of both names together. Hmmm. I like the name Damian." He roamed his hands to her sides and brought his lips to her neck.

"Damian?"

"Yeah... Travis Damian Wayne."

"Alright I like that." She smiled, and tilted her head left allowing him to kiss her neck more.

"Okay for the other boy… Hmmm," As he hummed into her neck her back shivered. " I like the name Michael," Bruce looked at her but her face said it all.

"No," She pulled away from his lips and turned around. Her eyes were intense and full with anger, "My father's middle name was that and I don't want any of my boys to have anything related to that ass."

"Alright, I'm sorry I forgot," framed her face and kissed her.

As he broke from the kiss she spoke "How about the name Chaol?"

"Chaol?" Bruce looked at her wondering where she came up with that.

"Yeah, I read the name in a book once. And I liked it; he was a strong handsome knight. Sort of like someone I know," she smiled. And turned around again and leaned back into his chest. Bruce was smiling lovely at her as she looked up and then kissed his jaw.

"Chaol Thomas Wayne?"

"Perfect."

"You mean Purrrrrfect," He grinned down at her.

Although him rolling his tongue was sexy she sat straight up and turned around and glared at him. "You really are not making me happy Batman." She grabbed a piece of cheese and bread and ate them together and ate them angrily.

He laughed and tried to grab another piece of cheese but of course Selina put it out of his reach again. "Okay moving on. Girl names, how about Cassandra Catalina Wayne?"

"That middle name is very Hispanic and no one here is Hispanic. Where did you come up with that?" She only to saw him shrug. How about Aurora Rose Wayne?"

"Much better and since we named a boy with my father's name, we can the other girl Helena Maria Wayne?"

"Where did Helena come from?"

"Been looking through girl names on the computer and found that. Been in my head for weeks now."

"Well that settles the naming. But want to grab me more cheese, while I go to the bathroom?"

"Sure would like some milk with that too?

She elbowed his stomach, "keep up the cat jokes and you'll see that you're going to sleep in cave with your worse fear." Selina pushed down on his thighs to help her get up, making Bruce bite his bottom lip from saying anything but instead he growled in pain. Bruce grabbed her hips and helped her up to stop her pushing all her weight on his thighs.

Selina smirked and looked back down and him, "Sorry did I hurt you?"

* * *

><p><strong>Notes: Sorry didn't update in a while! Hope you guys like the chapter! Please Review! :)<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Selina was ecstatic to behold her babies so soon. In just one month and she would hold two wonderful baby girls. She truly couldn't wait to see how beautiful and cute they would look. She wanted to hold them and finally have them out her so she wouldn't feel them kicking her every second of her life. At first she was a little disappointed that she wouldn't have a boy and that her prediction was wrong, but now she couldn't care less because she was about to have the smartest, prettiest girls ever that were mostly going to be the death of Bruce.

When her and Bruce discovered the genders, during the start of her third trimester Bruce was so overjoyed that he placed such a passionate breath taking kiss on Selina that she couldn't do anything but kiss him back with the same love. As soon as they got home Bruce was planning everything for a twin girl nursery but he soon realized that there wasn't enough room for two adults and two babies since her wanted to spoil his girls with any kind of toys he could find on the internet. He went to Selina with a bright idea of buying a house that he found in a neighbor that was two stories He went through all the background of the people who lived nearby, she wasn't surprised, and who lived in the house before.

When they went to check the house, Selina saw that is was really wide inside and reminded her of the Wayne Manor. It had five bedrooms; three and half bathrooms, a huge basement, and large kitchen are as well as living room. The master bedroom was wide with its own bath tub with jets, which Selina couldn't wait to use and a shower. "Mr. Wayne I believe this house is more than perfect," Selina leaned in next to his ear.

"Can't wait to start construction and painting, we could have a gym and playroom. The nursery will be the room closet to the master bedroom. We could have a guest room for Alfred and Blake if he comes down here and…"

"Handsome how about we buy the house first, instead of just dreaming of what we could do."

Immediately Bruce talked to the realtor and bought the house. The house cost over five hundred thousand, which left Selina to thankfully be happy that he saved most of his money from Gotham.

As soon as they could move into the house Bruce set up the master bedroom first with some construction crew workers. As much as Selina wanted to help she was prevented by the baby bump and her aching back. She mostly just helped Bruce with where everything should go or where she wanted them to go. But unfortunately he prevented her from helping the nursery or the basement. She was told to set up the kitchen however she wanted and the living room as well. She had called up Alfred to help her make the perfect kitchen in his eyes and also with the bedrooms.

Once everything was done in the kitchen and the living, Alfred helped Selina put pots, pans, plates, cups and whatever other utensils in different cabinets and drawers. But afterwards Bruce called Alfred for his own project, leaving a not happy pregnant Selina alone. She didn't know what else to do but wait. She went to their room, passing the nursery with plastic covering where the door will soon be, hearing the hammer and screwdrivers at work. As she walked into the master bedroom her two cats, one that was pure black except for one ear and his paws which was Mew and the other was a tiger print girl who was Artemis. Bruce got bought Mew for her on Christmas and Artemis was one that Selina picked off the streets. Both Cats were locked up in the room since Selina didn't want them running off and playing with construction going on. She picked up the Mew who was the smallest.

Their master bedroom was the first room to be done with a softer bed with a black frame that at the moment was covered in a white and gray covers and black night table on each side. As well as two beautiful paintings Selina painted of Florence that was hung above the bed. They had a walking closet with a side for each and the middle back for their shoes. As well they had a black dresser on a corner of the room diagonally angled to face the bed and fames of the two of them and the ultrasounds of their babies on top. The windows were the length of half of the wall and were covered with white curtains. They had a white carpet and grayish walls. In addition they had a flat screen TV across the bed with wall shelves and a cabinet underneath along with a stereo system.

She walked around it enjoying the feel of the white carpet on her feet, cradling her baby bump and walked to the closet. She placed Mew down and grabbed her sketch book and pencils she placed in a drawer and sat on the floor. Both cats lay down next to her, purring. She lifted one of the remotes to put on the stereo system and connected her iPod to it. As the music started to play she flipped to her recent uncompleted drawing that was a dragon. She was drawing before she knew the genders hoping to make her boys have an epic fantasy type adventure land room. She was going to have dragons painted around the room but if she wanted to she probably couldn't because her damned fiancé didn't want her help in creating a girl nursery. She continued to finish her dragon that had its wings spread wide open. The dragon had too many scaled to count and a scar across his eye. The only thing Selina bothered to color was its eyes that were dark blue. Once she was done with that she still could hear the sounds of men at work nearby.

She continued to draw while feeling unusual pains and then eventually moved onto the mattress. She was half done with a drawing of a jaguar, leopard and cheetah but took a nap.

Bruce looked around the nursery smiling, knowing that Selina would love it. He told the construction workers to go home for the rest of the night and come back tomorrow morning. He walked downstairs to see how the playroom, gym and training area, and as well as Selina's surprise art room was coming along.

He walked up to the kitchen where he saw Alfred preparing food and rolled his eyes knowing the man loved to cook where never he got the chance. "You know Alfred you don't have to cook." Bruce walked to the fridge to get some water.

"I do believe so because no else will especially since Ms. Selina is pregnant and pretty much hungry always and napping at the moment. Someone has to prepare food for the poor girl when she wakes and I don't recall you being able to create food that isn't burnt." Alfred looked at his young ward smiling at him.

"Alright, your right, saying every time I cook for Selina lately she ends up running to the bathroom. I'm going to see how she is and if she wants food." Bruce walked away from his good friend and headed to his room.

He walked in to hear the radio playing and a knocked out Selina. She was cradling her stomach and sleeping peacefully with her hair fanned around a pillow. As well as seeing Mew curled up and sleeping on the pillow next to her and Artemis sleeping by her feet. He pulled haired out her face and kissed her cheek. She slightly stirred and opened her eyes. "Hey beautiful, how you feeling?"

She looked up at him with her big brown eyes and blinked her eyes open adjusting the light around. "Hungry…" She smiled and he laughed. "And a bit in pain, I keep feeling cramps or contractions. I can't tell." His face had a questionable expression on.

"How bad are the pains?" He placed his hand upon her stomach and the other on her head.

"At first it wasn't bad but little by little it keeps getting stronger."

"Have you had this pain before?" Concern was seen all over his face.

"Yeah but I'm sure this will go away like yesterday, it's nothing to worry about handsome."

"Why didn't you tell me about it yesterday?"

"Because it was nothing to worry about"

"Selina maybe we should go to the hospital."

"Bruce I'm fine."

"No come on we are going to the hospital." He pulled her up gently and started to urge her to walk.

"Bruce I'm fine, there's no need to…"

"Selina it's better to be safe than sorry especially with the three of you. I will pick you up if I need to." She started to get up and walk long side with him. He was slightly pushing her forward to hurry up.

"Did you finish the nursery?"

"Yeah. You'll see it when we come back." He kissed her head.

As they made it down the steps and were crossing the kitchen to get to the garage, Alfred looked at them concerned.

"Sir, madam is everything alright. I have food done if you would like some."

"Alfred we are going to the hospital Selina isn't feeling too well and…" Just as he was about to finish the sentence Selina felt her water break. She looked at Bruce in nervousness.

"Bruce."

"Shit we have to go now. Selina just Breathe calmly and we will get their soon. Come on."

"I'll be right behind you after I clean up here. And I'll bring you both food." Alfred said hurrying to clean up.

"Alright see you there, Alfred."

**Hey. Well I wanted to get the babies out finally because I can't just write on about her pregnancy since I'm sort of impatience and I truly don't know how one of my favorite writers did it in her story for like what 30 chapters. Don't know I lived just waiting for that baby to finally be born. But still love that story and waiting for more. But anyway I believe this is my longest chapter so far and sorry for those who want longer but I'm still an adequate writer and learning how to do better with description and trying my best to extend them. But hope you guys like it and I will TRY to post the next chapter VERY soon. And please don't be afraid or comment or review. I would truly like some more and see how people like my story. Or give my some criticism. Please Review! Tambien yo comprend Espanol Por Favor revision **


	6. Chapter 6

"Selina breathe, the babies are fine." Bruce tried to act as calmly as he could worried something may be wrong. He looked to Selina who had her hands on her stomach, breathing deep breaths. Her dark brown eyes looked as if they were focused on the road but her mind was not in this world. "Lina?"

Selina snapped out of her state. She turned to him, he was looking at the road but took a quick glance at her and she saw the concern, "hm?"

"Everything's going to be fine." One of his hands left the wheel and took hold her left one. He brought it to his lips and kissed her hand. He brought it down but still held it, intertwining their fingers.

"But what is they some premature effect or what if something happens to me or all three of us?"

"Nothing will, all of you will be fine."

"I would believe your words if you weren't speedy down the road," She was still looking at him and he only gave her a smirk, knowing she said that trying to lighten up the mood.

* * *

><p>As they finally reached the hospital Selina's contractions were five minutes apart. Bruce quickly got her on a wheel chair and was yelling for people to get Selina to a room.<p>

"Excuse me mister," A young twenty year old tan woman at the reception desk was slightly getting upset with Bruce. Bruce turned around. "Will you please calm down, your disturbing the other guest?" Bruce gave the girl a bat-glare. "Who's your wife's doctor so I can call him to the room.

Before Bruce could respond Selina was having another contraction and she just yelled at the receptionist "GET ME DOCTOR ALLEN NOW…." She started to breathe heavy but noticed she may have been a little mean, "please."

The young girl quickly saw that nurses were ringing her to a room and asked which room they were bringing Selina into. She then called for Doctor Allen. "Doctor Allen please go to room 107. Doctor Allen please go to room 107.

Bruce was next to Selina with her squeezing his hand tightly, which he was pretty sure to lose circulation in.

"Hi Selina," a nurse on the other side of Selina spoke. She was a least five years older than Selina and had green eyes and dirty blonde hair. "I'm Nurse Kari I'll be helping Doctor Allen deliver your babies. How many months are you in your pregnancy?"

"Eight?" Selina answered. She turned her head towards the nurse. "Are the babies going to be alright?

"Yes Selina, although it's a little early they shouldn't be true premature. Now how far apart are the contractions?"

"Five minutes apart." Bruce only heard Selina answer that question but after that Kari Selina so any questions Bruce could not keep up but Selina handled them all.

Once they got into the room Selina was placed on a bed. Selina was connected to a heart and Kari was seeing how many centimeters she dilated. "Selina your contractions moved to three minutes and your six centimeters. Just a little bit longer and your babies will be here. Just keep breathing heavy breaths and I'll be right back call me if something goes wrong."

Bruce who was at her bedside was still having his hand hugged to death and pushing her hair out of the way. "Selina your doing great, but can you please loosen your grip on my hand."

"Sure if you grab these children out of my uterus!" Selina yelled, starring at Bruce with daggers in her eyes.

Bruce had no response to that saying he could make it worse. Just then a man with sharp blue eyes and brown hair went through the door. "Alright, how's it going Selina?"

"Oh just perfect!" her voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"Selina I'm going to need you to calm down. So far everything is going well and there is nothing to be worried about."

Just as Selina was about to speak she had another contraction. She yelled with pain and held on to her baby bump. "I want these children out of me!"

* * *

><p>"Alright Selina, you finally dilated ten centimeters, time to push," Allen said.<p>

Selina has been waiting two hours going through, her face was covered with sweat. Bruce pulled her hair out of the way and kissed her forehead. He then placed a washcloth on her for head trying to help her cool down. Selina looked at Bruce with love in her eyes and smiled. Her hand was still holding his and she was reluctant to let it go. She started to push feeling the agonizing pain come through. "AHHHH!"

Her faced expressed al the pain but Bruce was there for her he wasn't going to leave her side. "Come on Selina, you can do this." Kari and Allen both encouraged her.

Selina stopped for a second to breathe and then pushed again. "Lina you can do this. Just wait until ypou see your beautiful baby girls."

Selina continued to push breathing the way nurse Kari told to. "I see the head. Just a little bit more and your first baby girl will be out."

"AHHHHHH!" The first cries of a baby were out and Bruce couldn't help but look. The baby's arms waved around and he was smiling seeing his first baby girl.

"Great job Selina just one more know," Allen said as he carried the baby away to clean her and put her in a blanket. He gave the first baby to a different nurse to hold and went back to Selina. "Alright Selina ready?"

Out of breath and tried, she responded, "I don't think I can." She look to Bruce, "I can't do it handsome."

"That's not the Selina I know." He look straight in her eyes and she couldn't look away. He kissed her lips, "Come on you can do it. Just push our baby girl out and then you get to hold them."

"Alright Selina you have to start pushing again," Allen said.

She started to push again but felt too weak to do it. She stopped and rested her head on the pillow. "I… I can't do this…" she was completely out of breath,

"Selina you can't give up now, come on just a couple of pushes and then you rest but you can't stop now," Allen kept trying to encourage her.

Bruce leaned in close to her ear and kissed her and then growled in her ear. _Damn you Wayne and using that batman voice to encourage me._ She got off the pillow and started to push again and again until she heard the other scream of a bloody baby coming out. She finally smiled knowing she didn't have to push any more.

Allen went to clean the second baby girl up, while Kari brought the first one to Selina. She placed the baby girl that was wrapped up in a pink blanket within Selina's arms and asked, "They are healthy beautiful identical twins so we will keep different colored tags on them with their names. Do you have any names for them?"

"Yes," Selina said and smiled down at her beautiful baby girl that was crying. Selina cradled the bay hushing her cries. She then looked at Bruce and then back at Kari "Her name is going to be Helena Maria Wayne."

Helena grabbed her mother's finger and Selina could only smile. Bruce watched as he saw his first baby girl play with Selina's finger. Allen then came back with their second baby girl who was still crying. He placed it in Bruce's hands.

"And what about this young girl?"

"Aurora Rose Wayne," Bruce spoke and touching Aurora gently and grinning at her.

"okay we will give Aurora a pink tag around her ankle and Helena a purplr one so you guys can tell the difference," spoke Allen.

Selina looked at both her baby girls and noticed that Helena and Aurora had Bruce's eyes and both had a little patch of hair. "Selina our baby girls are going to grow up to be so beautiful strong woman." He looked a Selina and kissed her lips.

"Yes they will but they will also be little devils since they are going to play tricks on us if we can't tell who's who when they get older." Bruce couldn't help but laugh but knew it was going to be true.

As much as little Helena was enjoying playing with her finger she was more hungry than anything. She started to nuzzle Selina's chest but Aurora was starting cry. Kari came by to help Selina on how to position the babies when breast feeding. Bruce tried to calm Aurora down but she wouldn't give up. Once Helena was filled up Selina switched with Bruce and looked at Aurora. She couldn't help but stare at her, both girls and adorable button noses and small pink cupid arrow lips. She brought down Aurora down to her other breast that Helena didn't use. Aurora was so focused on the task at hand while Helena wasn't when she had her turn. "I think I know how we will tell the difference. Aurora focused like you Helena will be more care free," Selina said and she watched her baby girl drink until she couldn't anymore. While Aurora was busy with her mother Bruce looked down at Helena and allowed her grab his finger. She then brought it to her mouth and fell asleep. He then looked up at Selina who had her eyes closing and Aurora was falling asleep as well.

"Everyone's falling asleep on me," he smiled and placed a kiss on all of his girls' foreheads.

**Hola well I told I was going to try to update very soon and I did. Hope you guys liked it!:)**


	7. Chapter 7

Selina opened her eyes to an old white hair man holding her child. She smiled noticing its Alfred, carrying one of her baby girls and smiling at her like he was the happiest man on earth to see a chubby little baby. He was bouncing the baby girl up and down gently with his leg while he cradles her in his arms and allowing her to hold his finger. Selina couldn't look away from the adorable scene unfolding before her, the man who was there for Bruce was now here for his children.

She turned her head slightly to see food in containers and smiled. She moved her eyes to a luggage knowing Alfred brought them clothes. She turned her head again and saw the hazel eyes that were under brown bangs but with a shine to them. She smiled happily at him and he couldn't help but make his smile wider. "Good morning handsome," her voice was hoarse.

"Good morning Lina," He had a wide smile and couldn't help but look at her beautiful face. He had Aurora sleeping in his arms and she moved slightly.

Bruce stood up and handed Selina Aurora and Selina just looked at the chubby little twin. She couldn't describe her feelings toward the little infant she gave birth to. She smiled at the sleeping baby and how cute she was. Selina held her to her chest and moved her hand over her skin feeling the soft flesh. She moved her hand over the patch of hair and smiled. She smiled down at her beautiful baby girl. Selina brought her lips to the baby's head and kissed her. Aurora's eyes opened slightly, and Selina saw the hazel green beautiful eyes. "Hey baby girl," Selina cooed, Aurora put both of her arms up and started to babble at her mother. Selina laughed and moved her finger to her daughter's hand. Aurora grabbed it and Selina gently shook their hands.

Alfred looked up and saw Selina playing with Aurora and smiled. Seeing the impenetrably jewel thief play with a sweet and innocent infant and the ex-billionaire vigilante watching his fiancée play with his daughter was an unforgettably sight to see. To finally see Bruce she his children and to see him have a different life that didn't revolve around Gotham was all that Alfred wanted and what he was observing. He saw the love that the two brand new parents gave their child and saw the love they gave in return to each other and he couldn't be happier to see a happy Wayne family, who didn't need to save the city for once, but who needed to be with their children.

Alfred brought Helena to the parents and saw their beaming smiles. Helena's chubby cheeks smiled when she saw her mother and she reached out to her. Bruce grabbed Helena but she was still squirming for her mother a d she started to cry. Quickly Selina and Bruce switched the girls and Selina started to hush her baby, she gently rocked the child trying to hush her cries but Helena wouldn't stop. When Helena grabbed Selina's hospital gown, Selina got the message that her daughter was hungry. Selina smiled down at her daughter watching her and saw that the tears were going away with each passing moment of Helena being satisfied.

* * *

><p>After seven days of being cooped up in a hospital, Selina and her daughters were finally allowed to leave. They opened the door to their home with Aurora and Helena in baby carriers. Selina was so glad to finally be home, to finally going to be able to sleep in her soft comfortable bed with the man she loved. She looked at both her baby girls and saw them sleeping. Bruce looked to her and grinned happily, he moved towards her and kissed her lips. As he slightly pulled away placing his forehead on hers and whispered against her lips, "I believe it's time to show our daughters and my love the nursery." He lead the way with Helena's carrier, wanting to quickly get there to show the room of his creation and believing what Selina would have want.<p>

As they quickly ascended the stairs and went across the hall to the room that was closet to theirs, Selina was wondering what he could have don't to make this nursery perfect. As he opened the room with Selina solely behind, all her wondering went away, everything she imagined was nothing like this.

Their names were written in script in a cat prints on the dark colored cribs. In between was a tall dresser with lamps on both edges. One wall there was a cherry blossom tree with its branches angled forward to show the appearance of it moving with wind along with leaves that flown around the room. There were jaguar and tiger print pink cover on either one of their beds and Selina couldn't help but smile. The station area was a large dark brown station with plenty of drawers. On a corner of wall was a large book shelf with loads of stuff animals on the bottom and books on top and next to it was a comfy looking chair that had a blanket on it. The floor was carpeted and had a small spotted matt at the cribs or station.

Selina carried Aurora out of the carrier and brought her to her bed. Aurora looked up at her mother, and Selina smiled down at her. She then brought a jaguar stuffed animal to Aurora to match her covers. Aurora happily grabbed the animal and started to chew on its ear. Her big hazel-green eyes looked up at her mother as she chews on the stuffed animal's ear, and Selina couldn't stop looking at the adorable baby. As she continued to play Selina saw the baby start to fall asleep, so she tucked the cover around Aurora and kissed her fingers and placed them on Aurora's head. She walked to Bruce looked over his shoulder seeing a fully entertained Helena. Selina yawned, "I going to bed handsome, you should probably get some rest too, never know how early these girls will wake."

* * *

><p>Bruce had his arms behind his head looking up at the ceiling with Selina snuggling next to him. It was midnight and the girls had yet to wake but Bruce still couldn't believe they were just in the other room. He had two beautiful girls that in years to come that he would teach so many things to; how to walk, read, talk, ride a bike, and so much more. He had two girls that he will do anything for and protect them from any danger. He will not let them live without a parent. He will be there for all three and love them to his end. He will not let one escape his grasp.<p>

He continued to let his eyes look in the darkness, and ears listen to the peaceful sleeping of Selina, and the adorable sounds he could hear from his babies on the baby monitor. He imagined them growing up, but couldn't imagine what they would do. They would brilliantly smart and tricky. _In time, I will see what they become and they will make a new beginnings for themselves. _

**_Yay another chapter up! Hope you guys enjoyed. And sorry for not updating sooner, sorta got busy, the struggle is real :). Anyway Review please!_**


	8. Chapter 8

Bruce woke up to the beautiful breeze flowing through the wind and the effulgent sun shining through the window. His eyes looked the side where his thief should be, but inside there was a brown and orange tiger print cat Artemis curled up like a round pillow. He heard the soft purring of the cat but heard something else. It sounded like a happy baby and a laughing mother but it was not loud enough and sounded mumbled. He then realized that Artemis was sleeping on the baby monitor. "I'm not even going to bother," Bruce muttered and went towards the nursery.

He opened the cracked down slowly and saw Selina in black yoga pants and a purple tank top, lying down on her stomach with a stuffed tiger in her hand. Helena had on a poke a dotted pink onesie on and was reaching out grabbing the Tiger's tail. He could hear Selina making growling sounds but Helena just smiled and continued to chew on the tail. Bruce walked silently up the mother and daughter and lay next to Selina. Helena looked at her father and started to move her chubby limbs words Bruce. Selina looked at Bruce and smiled up at him, "Good morning Handsome," she kissed his chin and then looked at Helena.

"Good morning Selina," He moved to kiss her lips. He caught them held her head pulled her closer and kissing her more passionately. As he pulled back he smirked seeing the gleam in her eyes. He turned back to Helena and saw she was closer to his face. Once Helena's little hand grabbed Bruce's nose, Bruce sat up and picked up his daughter into the air. Helena immediately started to smile widely down at her dad, while Selina stared at the wonderful scene before her.

His eyes showed more happiness then the days she met him or even the days they started to date and live together. She saw that he had more love than his once empty world. He showed every ounce of true happiness and she knew that he wasn't faking anything he was showing to his daughters or to her. She knew that he would never give up his girls for anything and he would never regret having them with a thief. Her eyes saw very ounce of joy shown on his face since the day he found she was pregnant and she was hoping that no one will ever try to take that away from them.

Bruce pulled Helena down and started to cradle her. She held his finger in her small hand and he could only stare down at the pure perfection of her beautiful cute face. He looked at Selina who was starting to fall asleep on the carpeted floor. "How long have you been awake?"

"What time is it?" She yawned.

"Its nine."

"Four hours then. Aurora woke up first and I didn't want her to wake Helena up so feed, changed and played with her. That took about an hour and a half. Went to the shower, ate a small breakfast, then Helena woke up around seven," she yawned again and smiled, "thirty and been up since then. She wasn't willing to fall back asleep unlike her sister. So I played and read a couple of books but I fell asleep when reading and she continued to wake me up. So I just played with her." Her eyes were faling down and she had her hands on her arms.

"Why didn't you wake me up Selina? I would have helped."

Her voice was laced with tiredness, "Didn't want to since you still have to work on the basement. But it's okay, Bruce I'm fine."

He slightly chuckled, "Selina you're falling asleep on a carpet floor. Next time wake me up to help you. But for now you should go back to bed." He stood up and placed Helena back in her bed but Helena stared to whimper for Bruce. Bruce looked down at her and kissed her head and whispered, "Shhh…Daddy will be right back, I promise." Helena's whimpering continued but became lower and eventually stopped as Bruce went to Selina and started to pull her up. As soon as he got into an upright position he picked her up bridal style.

Selina wrapped her arms around his neck but started to then worry for his back, "Bruce you shouldn't be carrying me since you still never got your back fix. Put me down before you hurt yourself."

He tossed her up a little more and held her tighter, "I'll be fine, you're not going to kill my back that extra bit of weight."

She slapped his shoulder, "ass," he smirked.

"By the way where is Alfred?"

"He went out to the town for a little bit. I believe he said he was going to shop for some groceries. But I don't actually remember saying it was around the time of when Helena was crying for like the fifth time, it was around eight thirty, should be back soon. But he made some breakfast, if you like some," she was mumbling the whole thing into his neck.

As he finally made it to their bed he placed her down on his side of the bed, since Artemis was still occupying her side.

He quickly went under the cat and grabbed the baby monitor escaping with a bit of a scratch on his thumb.

* * *

><p><strong>Cute small chapter. Sorry for not updating anything for a while and ill try not to do that but really cant make any promises. Sort of been busy with important test and all, so once again sorry. But I hope all of ya liked this cute little chapter. Review please. and is anybody have an idea for a chapter tell me because im open to ideas. <strong>


End file.
